His Precious Melody
by SprinklzAndPixieDust
Summary: Logan Mitchell loved her. Logan Mitchell lost her. Logan Mitchell found her. Logan Mitchell will make her fall for him again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: _You Again!_

Logan Mitchell is not good with words. Logan Mitchell is not good with girls. Logan Mitchell is not good with words or girls. Logan Mitchell had a girlfriend back in Texas, where he lived until he got the callback for Big Time Rush. Logan Mitchell was in love. She was beautiful. He could still see her when he closed his eyes. Long flowing brown hair, softer than silk. Big beautiful green eyes that changed in color. The most delicate plush pink lips.

Aria Sienna Natalia Henderson. His Aria. He could still smell that sweet perfume on the shirt that he had accidentally packed. He could still hear that precious melody that she'd hum to him. He could still hear that angelic voice that was made to sing to him. He still loved her. Even after a year, three month, four weeks, thirteen hours, twenty-seven minutes, and thirty-two seconds.

He may be called the 'brains' of Big Time Rush, but in reality, He is so stupid. Why? 'Why?' Is the only thing he wants to know. Why didn't he go back? Tell her he loved her? To tell her he wanted them to be together forever? But he didn't. Because Logan Mitchell's stupid.

It hurt to think about her. About both of them. He knew it was about to get harder because she, the love of his life had switched from PeaceUp Records, to the same label that he is on. He remembered that day. The day were he lost his everything. That dreadful, sorrowful, dreary September, Autumn day.

_*Flashback*_

"_Logie? Babe I gotta tell you something." I knew just from the tone of her voice something wasn't right. I quickly sat up on my bed at full alert. _

_We had just been laying on my bed relaxing and talking before I had to start packing. I had audition and been chosen to be apart of the Nickelodeon series, Big Time Rush. Ri was here to help and to spend as much time with me as possible. _

"_Um...I don't really know how to say this but... Baby I'm pregnant."_

_Eternity. That's how long I stayed quiet. I didn't talk, I barely breathed. My girlfriend of two years was pregnant. Why now? Out of the twenty-four months that we have been together, she gets pregnant right as I'm about to leave._

"_Pr-Pregnant" I choke out. I see tears form in her eyes as she nods._

"_Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!" I run my hands through my hair and stand up starting to pace. _

"_I, it was just confirmed earlier this morning, Lo." She whispers._

"_Uh, are you sure? I mean like a hundred percent." I ask desperately._

"_I didn't get my period this entire month. I got scared and took two pregnancy tests. One was positive the other was negative. I got confused and went to my OBGYN. She asked me when was the last time we did it."_

"_Uh... The third right? That was right before you went on that business trip." I cut in._

"_Right, so she did the math and it turns out Friday, the fourteenth is the exact day I got pregnant."_

"_My birthday." I mutter._

"_Mhmm so she took some test and called me an hour before I got over here. She told me the results were positive and apparently I'm pregnant." _

_I almost faint then and there. _

_Fuck! Really? I, I can't. I can't do this. I'm not ready to be a father. I just turned twenty-one I'm barely old enough to drink! And... BTR. Big Time Rush was just formed. There's no way I could give this up. I am just taking off in my acting career. Nothing is going to stop me from acting. But wait, I love Aria. And I would love our baby. I don't know what to do. I know I don't want to spend my first BTR paycheck on diapers, and bottles but, ughh! This is so confusing. _

_I lean against a wall sliding down into a sitting position. I think I know what I'm gonna do. I love Aria but, I just don't think I can handle this. It would be way to hard anyway. Long hours at the set and trying to take care of a baby at the same time wouldn't work. And it would be extremely hard for Aria to. _

"_Ri." I whisper almost inaudibly. _

"_Yes, my love?" She whispers in return. _

_Why is she making this so hard? Am I really gonna go through with this? She was always so loyal and trust worthy to me. Am I willing to throw that away? I guess I am._

"_Aria... I don't think we can be together anymore." I respond expressionlessly. I look up to see she has her poker face on._

"_What?" She says blankly._

"_Oh come on Ri, cut the crap. You and I both know this would be to hard. It would have been hard having a long distance relationship if you weren't pregnant. And if you came with me it would be worse. I'd be working long, hard hours and you'd constantly be stressed. This wouldn't work out." _

_The tears that so desperately wanted to come pouring out of my eyes were held back. _

"_No, no!" She screams. _

_She gets up and walks over, moving so she's straddling my knees right in front of me._

"_Baby, baby look at me. Look at me please! Nothing will ever tear us apart, never. Baby I love you! Please don't do this. Say you love me. Just tell me this one thing babe please. Fuck Lo just tell me you love me!" She was a screaming, sobbing mess. _

_She leaned her head against my shoulder beginning to hyperventilate. I rocked her back and forth reveling in the feeling of Aria in my arms. Once she calmed down and was condensed to steadily flowing tears, I stood up, keeping her wrapped in my arms. We stood right outside of my apartment door in the hallway. She looked up at me and I could tell she was about to start sobbing again. _

_I pulled her into me staring down into her beautiful eyes. My shaky fingers cradled her face as I leaned down and place my lips against hers for the last time. I felt equally shaky fingers wrap around my wrist with the intention of never letting go._

_That was possibly the sweetest kiss I have ever had in my life. I pulled my lips away from her and she looked at me with hope in her eyes. I step away from her and shake my head, denying her of what we both desperately wanted._

_She looks down nodding her head, trying __hysterically_ _to stop the cries that I can practically see building up inside her. She wipes her nose with back of her hand and looks at me. I look back at her. She actually laughs. I look at her weird._

"_How naïve of me to think that I found a guy to actually love me. Your all the same. Jerk." I knew that was her anger and frustration talking but I couldn't help but feel hurt. She turned around got into the elevator and pressed the ground floor. Right before the doors closed she gave me a sarcastic smile, and flipped me the bird. _

_I turned away, ducking inside my apartment. I looked at the suitcase next to my bed and pulled it onto my bed. One by one I folded jeans, t-shirts and other crap I happened to have, not once noticing the gray floral tank-top sitting at the bottom of my luggage._

_*flashback over* _

She hated me now. I don't blame her. I'm an idiot. I turned to the TV and the first thing I saw was her gorgeous face. She was everywhere. On every perverted fuckers wall. On every magazine cover. On every commercial. She was everywhere and I was slowly starting to go insane. Everyone knew that she had a kid. Or should I say kids. Twins. A boy and a girl. Arianna and Aaron. They were six months old now. Everyone also knew that I was the father. Logan Mitchell goody two shoes got a girl pregnant. Everyone sympathized her giving her publicity and I was now know as Big Time Rush's bad boy. Gustavo loved that. Probably because Griffin gave him another million.

"LOGAN ah blah blah blah!" Carlos shouted in my ear for reasons unknown.

"Huh oh what 'Litos?" I ask.

"Gustavo just called and he wants us to welcome his quote 'newest money making monkey dog pup.' unquote." Kendall smirked.

"Oh." I monotone already knowing who it was. Today would not be a fun day.

The guys and I raced down to the lobby. Kendall took the elevator, I took the stairs,Carlos jumped out a window, and James slid down a bandana rope. Carlos won.

"Hey Kelly!" We chorused as we all settle into the limo taking us to Rocque Records.

"Hello." She smiled taking a bite out of the corn-dog in her hand.

I turned and looked at Carlos. He was drooling into his helmet, staring at it. That kid has some serious issues. Kelly looked up noticing Carlos' saliva filling helmet and just gave him the meat on a stick.

"Ah! Thank you, Kelly." He smiled taking a huge bite out of it.

Carlos did not act like a twenty-two year old at all. But neither did the rest of us. The stretch pulled up in front of Rocque Records and I climbed out extremely slowly. The guys walked ahead while Kelly hung back with me.

"Oh come on Logan it can't possibly be that bad. Aren't you excited?" Kelly asked elbowing me slightly.

"Of course I'm excited. I'm also nervous and my palms are sweating and my heart is beating increasingly fast which definitely proves that I'm excited!" I say way to enthusiastically.

"Oh my god, your nervous." Kelly says.

"No I'm not!" I shouted. Kelly rolled her eyes and began walking ahead of me. She entered Gustavo's office with a smile. I look around for the guys spotting them standing with there ears pressed to the door of Gustavo's office. Kelly obviously locked the door to keep us out. Going against the nagging voice in my head I quickly joined them. You could obviously hear cooing from the other side of the door. And giggling. That meant that the babies were with her.

"Who's Mommy's little man? You are! Can you give Mommy a kiss?... Muahh!Yay!" The goofy voice Ri or Aria rather was using sent my heart fluttering. I don't quite think it's appropriate to call her by her old nickname. I listened and heard the adorable giggle of whom I'm guessing is my...son. It felt so weird thinking that.

We all sat up straight smiling a little. I was a little nervous. Kendall being the most observant one with the exception of me, smiled. He gave me a thumbs up and mouthed, 'you'll be OK.' I nod and Kendall leaned forward and knocked on the door.

"!What monkey dogs!" I heard the lock twist and I reached for the handle with shaking hands.

I wrapped my fingers around the knob and turned. The guys all leaned in as I pushed the door open. We all walked in and sat down in the chairs lined up in front of Gustavo's desk. I kept my head down the entire time. It was complete and utter silence for at least two minutes. That's the longest ol' Gus has ever gone without yelling.

"Hi!" Carlos suddenly screams. Everyone jumps and looks at him.

"Hi!" Aria giggles.

"I'm Carlos, I'm twenty-three, I went to Sherwood School of the Arts, I like corn-dogs and the color red. Bunny's make me happy and so do helmets and kittens. I like to play hockey." Carlos randomly shoots off.

Aria's eyes go wide. "Well... I'm Aria, I'm twenty-two, I went to Texas School of the Arts, I like Chinese food, and the color blue. Horses make me happy and so does lipgloss and romantic comedies. I like to race go-carts." She responded.

My jaw dropped, James' jaw dropped, Kendall's jaw dropped, Carlos' jaw dropped. Not once has a girl ever been able to understand one of Carlos' introductions and fire it right back.

"¡Por fin! Por primera vez en alguna vez alguien me entiende! Estoy totalmente de aprobar la bienvenido al clic" *Carlos hollered.

"Well hello Mrs. America. I'm James. James Diamond. Feel free to call me anytime." James said pulling out the cards he seemed to be carrying around in his pockets.

"Um... my hands are a little full." She smiled smugly. I think that's the first time any of us noticed the baby in her arms.

He was so chubby! He had been smiling with his head on her shoulder, playing with her hair. He had bright electric blue eyes and a head full of brown hair. His cute button nose twitched as Aria's hair tickled it. He let out a giggle revealing a toothless mouth and adorable dimples. He was so cute.

I looked around in pursuit of his sister. I finally found her settled into Kelly's arms. Just like her brother she had the captivating blue eyes, the head of brown hair, the dimples, and the button nose. She was messing with the buttons on Kelly's shirt babbling on and on.

"Yeah uh huh, and then what happened?" Kelly asked and the little girl went on to tell her 'what happened'.

"Well, since you've already met dumb and dumber... I'm Kendall." The blonde smiled.

"Hey Wassup?" She smiled that easy going smile at him.

"Uh... H-h-h-hi Aria." I whisper keeping my head down. She looks at me and her face wrinkles in concentration. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and stare.

"You again!" She shouted slightly.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So hey guys! I decided I would post this. it's been stuck in ma noggin' and I needed to get it out.! Hope you like it! Reviews... They save the mongoose. Save them internet people... save them. **

*At last! For the first time ever someone understands me! I totally approve welcome to click!

**Bye,**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust **


	2. Of Pacifiers and Palmwoods

**Okay I'm just gonna start off by saying how excited I am. Carlos'sCupcake reviewed! Okay the reason I'm so hype and excited about that is because I love her stories! Shes like a major inspiration! She is FRICKIN' AWESOME, so if you haven't checked her stories out do it right now, or I will sick my pack of mongoose on you!... Okay on with the story :)**

**Chapter 2: Of Pacifiers and Palmwoods **

"Ugh! Logan what the f-..." Aria cut her sentence off looking at the baby in her arms.

"Kendall," She smiled sweetly.

"Would you mind holding Aaron for a few minutes?"

Kendall looked like he knew this chick was gonna curse my sorry ass out, but didn't really care. After a few seconds he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure."

Dammit Kendall! Do you really hate me that much? The boys that were practically my brothers sold me to death and the devil for no reason! Aria forced a smile, handed the baby to Kendall, and walked out of the room. I followed behind like a puppy with it's tale between it's legs. She led me to a dessert break room and turned to me with fury in her eyes.

"Logan si Mitchell ... bastardo! " Is the first thing she screamed at me.

"Come ti permetti! Voi rompere con me, lasciami con nient'altro che i nostri bambini, e l'unica cosa che hai da dire per me è ... ciao? " I'm suddenly regretting taking her to Italy for that month.

"Sei un idiota! Cosa c'è di sbagliato con te? Sai una cosa?, Non hanno nemmeno rispondere a questa domanda si twit senza cervello! " Wow... I'm hurt... but she did look really hot all mad at me. I took a few minutes to check her out.

She was wearing designer jeans that acted as a second skin to her toned legs. A loose fitting green tunic that went down mid-thigh. That's the farthest I got until she raised her hand, ready to smack the shit out of me. Come on! What guy doesn't check out there insanely hot ex-girlfriend.

"Logan... What the hell? What the fuckin' hell?" She mumbles. I see why she didn't want the babies in the room.

"Aria," I start. In my mind my voice was strong and confident. I was macho! In my mind I'm also an extreme body-builder with Aria practically throwing herself at me drooling over my... I'm not going to even go there right now. In reality my voice was extremely small, weak, and almost inaudible.

"I know what I did all that while ago was wrong and that I am a complete idiotic-mental-fool, but Ri I'm so, so, so sorry... for what I did." I finished.

I looked her in the eye and she smiled. I start to smile back before I realize something. I knew that smile. It was the same one she had given me right before the elevator doors closed the day we broke up. That was the smile that said, 'I hate you bitch now go to hell before I take you there.' She continued to give me that smile until,

"Ahh!" I hollered.

This crazy bitch just kicked me straight in my ever lovin' balls. She turned and walked out of the room her gray, stiletto heeled, booties clacking loudly against the floor. I need to take a few minutes to get myself together. I roll on the ground for a few minutes cupping my crotch.

How can someone that small pack that big of a wallop? She's like, three friggin' feet, and that's with the shoes. She stalked back into the room and pulled me into a sitting position by my hair.

"Naghh!"

"Oh and Logan. Don't you ever, ever, _ever _call me Ri again!" She dropped me and sashayed out of the room again. I wonder if Gustavo would be okay with me getting a restraining order against her.

_**~``~``TIME LAPSE CAUSE I CAN! ~``~``**_

**Aria's POV:**

Seriously!? He was back. Of all people to share a record label with it's him. I would rather share a label with Rebbeca Black! The father of my babies, the ruler of my fantasy's, the love of my life. _Him. _The boy that I hated, but loved. The guy that made me want to rip my own head off. My stupid, meathead ex-boyfriend. _Logan. _As much as I hated to admit it he wasn't looking too bad.

He had cut the mop that he used to call hair into a more mature style. The back was trimmed down and the front flipped up in a sort of Johnny Bravo style. It was sexy none the less. I'd be lying if I said his buff arms and tight jeans didn't get me at least a little more than kind of wet. He had been wearing black jeans. Tight black jeans. His chest and arms had been practically ripping through the flimsy material of his sky blue button up. The shirt had stopped right under his elbow showing off the hot tan that he had acquired.

I am so pathetic. I cannot be thinking about how sexy I think Logan is. I simply cannot do it. He is bad news and totally not my property. His combat boots squeaked slightly against the hardwood floors as he followed me back to Gustavo's office. As we enter I plaster a smile on my face, taking my baby from Kendall.

"Thank you." I smile. He gives me that smirk that seems to be sewn onto his face.

I look down at the cherubic face of my little boy. He reminds me so much of him. Of Logan. The handsome half-smile. The soft brown hair. Even the little dimples. I can't let them know. Arianna and Aaron cannot find out. That Logan is there papa. I have told them every night right before they fall asleep one amazing quality about there papa. He's generous. He's kind. He's loving. He caring. He's sweet. Every night I have told them the same words,

"Even though he's not here, Papa loves you very much and so does Mama."

And every night I have prayed that it was true. I've lost confidence in that now. He's still the same jerk he was when he left. He doesn't care about me. Or our bambini. Our children.

"Okay!" Gustavo calls.

"Kitten, Have you rehearsed the song I gave you and are you ready to sing it?!" He screamed. I looked around the room for a minute trying to figure out who the hell Kitten was until I saw that everyone was staring at me.

"Oh me." I laugh retardedly. I clear my throat as everyone starts to laugh at my slow process of elimination.

"Um... yes I have practiced it and I'm ready to record." I say.

"Let's make some magic." He smiles doing jazz hands in front of his face.

"Can I hold him? Can I hold him? Can I hold him? Can I hold him?" Carlos asks. I stand handing Carlos the baby as he cheers.

I put the headphones over my ears looking down at the lyrics on front of me. I give Gustavo the thumbs up and he begin playing the track.

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos  
_

I wanted to cry. Had Gustavo found the diary that I had kept since I was twelve and put it in a song?

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you  
_

Logan and I had done this once. Stole his parents Jack Daniel and climbed on top of his roof. That was the first time we had gotten drunk together.

_In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I wish that this could happen for me.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (Whoa)_

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

I had been visiting my friend Andrea here in LA and we had been walking down the street. I had finally gotten over Logan and was starting to enjoy myself. I had looked across the street and had saw Logan and the other boys walking down the street singing some random bluesy song. I had look at his bare bicep half expecting to see the tattoo of my name and the word 'forever' there and saw but creamy tanned skin.

_But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]  
The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I back away from the microphone and nod my head.

"Good." Gustavo mumbled into the intercom thing. I take the headphones off and walk out the booth. My green eyes slowly met Logan's chocolate ones. I quickly look away.

"Is that all Gustavo?" I ask.

"Yes you may retire back to the Palmwoods." Logan's eyes must have quadrupled in size.

"The- The Palmwoods?"

"DID I STUTTER MONKEY DOG!?"

"Well," Kelly cut in,

"I'm just going to take the boys and Aria back to the Palmwoods now." Wait the boys live there too?

I must have been thinking aloud cause Kelly turned to me, smiled and nodded. Logan gave me that stupid shit-eating smirk.

"Oh you mother...hover!" I squeak out in frustration. The guys laugh and file out after Kelly to the Palmwoods. Or should I say the house of doom. Okay maybe I'm over-exaggerating but I really don't wanna live in the same apartment building as Logan.

This is not gonna be fun.

**A/N: Okay how was that? I thought it was okay but y'know whatever. Reviews save the mongoose. Only Carlos'sCupcake tried to save the mongoose. You people are cruel. Cruel. JK! But seriously... I can only Carlos'sCupcake can only comfort that review button for so long. So Do It. DO IT DO IT DO IT!**


	3. Andrea The SuperBitch, I mean Superfrie

**Okay so in my profile there's a link to a picture of what I sort of imagined the twins to look like. Just wanted to say that before I forgot.**

**Chapter 3: Andrea The SuperBitch, I mean Superfriend!**

**Aria's POV:**

"And there's a pool, and a lounge, and a vending machine, and cranky old Bitters, he's really bitter, and there's... " I had to zone Carlos out.

This kid is what twenty-two, twenty-three, and I mean he just won't stop talking. Good gravy. As much as I wanted to turn around and slap the words out of his mouth, I couldn't. He was so sweet. Carlos was attempting to give me a tour of the ground level of the Palmwoods while we were still in the limo, but I just couldn't keep up with a word that he said.

I just did the easy thing. I nodded when he raised his eyebrows and laughed when he laughed.

The seating arrangement was a bit awkward. Kendall was by the window. He was turned towards Arianna, who was in her car seat next to him. He was making funny faces and tickling her. I was beside Arianna with Aaron on my other side.

James was next to Aaron. James had pulled out a plastic mirror and showed it to Aaron, who proceeded to crack up while staring at his reflection. At least Logan's friends aren't jerks.

Carlos was still babbling on about the Palmwoods, while Logan sat quietly. Kelly was texting someone, not paying attention to us.

I turned my head towards Arianna but my eyes remained on Logan. He was smiling at Arianna watching her giggle and smile. His eyes shifted to Aaron and he watched as James kind of played peek-a-boo with the mirror. He would hide it, and then show him. Aaron took the mirror in his hands and looked at me with wide eyes as if asking permission to play with it. I nodded with a smile. He giggled. He somehow ended up throwing it at Logan's head.

"Ow!" Logan grabbed for his eye. Both twins stopped laughing and looked at Logan with pouty faces. Logan looked up fearing they were gonna cry. Simultaneously, they burst out laughing. Well they're definitely my babies.

"Hey Logan! Knock Knock!" Carlos giggled. Logan lazily let his eyes trail over to the Latino.

"Who's there?" He deadpanned.

"Ieatmop!"

"Ieatmopwho?*" And Carlos burst out laughing and this time I had to join.

"Wow Logan! I knew you were full of it but I didn't think you ate it to." And this time Kendall and James joined in the laughter.

"You are all so immature." Kelly rolled her eyes. The limo pulled into the Palmwoods and we all filed out. Kendall insisted on carrying Arianna, whom he had nicknamed 'princess' and James begged to carry Aaron. Or 'big man' as the guys called him.

"Hi I made a reservation under Rocque Records for Aria Henderson" Kelly smiled sweetly at the glaring hotel manager, with the letters BITTERS on his desk. He turned to the computer and started typing stuff in. He gave an evil smirk.

"I'm sorry but your reservations were booted. Someone offered a higher price and you were taken off the list. There are no other available rooms for your convenience, Goodbye. "

My jaw dropped. "Well can we at least know who took my room." I hissed.

"Oh an, Andrea Malik." That little fucker.

"Oh that's one of my best friends! I'm gonna call her real quick and see if we can work something out."

I grabbed my phone out of my Doone and Burke bag and walked over to a chair in the lobby.

_Ring_

Pick up the damn phone Draya!

_Ring_

Don't think I'm joking. I will pee on everything you love.

_Ring _

She needs to stop dancing to her ring-tone and pick up!

"Hello?"

"Draya! Finally. You seriously need to stop dancing to your ring tone and answer the phone dumb-ass."

"Oooh!"

"Sorry! Come down. I'm in the lobby."

"KK. See you in a few. Bye, bitch." That was one of the things about our friendship. We could call each other the meanest things and both laugh about it.

The elevator doors chimed and Draya skipped out.

"Oh my gawd! Ria I miss- ed you." She shouted hugging me. Who says miss-ed?

"Where are my lovekins?" She asked I pointed to Kendall and James who both seemed to blush and smile shyly at Draya.

"Who are they?" She asked twirling her hair. Carlos went over to they guys with his fruit smackers, tearing open the bag.

"Oh god. Don't hate me but I just imagined those three guys and me in a wicked foursome."

"Ewww Draya!" She started laughing, giggling girlishly while smiling at the guys.

"My arm is getting tired." James mumbled, hiking Aaron up into his arms from the car seat.

"Wassup big man?" Draya seemed to be hypnotized by James.

"He's good with kids. That's a major plus for me"

Carlos came around James and started playing with Aaron, making him giggle.

"He can make me laugh, that's a plus for him."

"Hey princess. Aren't you gorgeous sweetie pie?" Kendall cooed gently taking Arianna out of her seat and rocking her in his arms.

"He knows how to treat a woman. That's a plus for the both of us."

"Draya would you shut up!" I giggled.

Suddenly Aaron started to cry. Loud and alerting. I jumped to my feet to retrieve him from James when Logan surprised me.

"Here, let me see him." Logan grabbed the baby and whispered softly in his ear. He rocked the boy in his arms and in minutes, Aaron was asleep. Logan went to put him in the car seat but Aaron's tiny little fist wouldn't let go of Logan's shirt. Logan sat on a chair in the lobby with his back to us, and held him close as he slept.

"Ria." She said softly.

"He's the one. Isn't he? That's, that's Logan isn't it?" Andrea knew. I had told her everything about Logan and I. She lived in Texas and was one of mine and Logan's closest friends. When she heard what Logan did to me... she dropped all contact with him and moved with me to LA.

"Logan." She whispered. He turned around and looked at her. His eyes squinted in concentration. Once he seemed to get it, he offered her a sad smile in which she returned.

"Hey Draya. I mean um... H-hi Andrea." He kept his head down and looked away.

I kinda felt bad. I mean he was scared to even call her by her old nickname. He was a lot more shy and quiet at the moment. Maybe it was because he was holding his son for the first time. I smiled. This was a sight I never thought I'd see. Logan with Aaron cuddled up against him, asleep.

Andrea jumped over the couch, landing next to Logan. "Hey Logie boo boo boo-boo-boo." She said making a weird face. James stopped pretending to punch Aaron in the stomach. Carlos stopped cheering Aaron on. Kendall stopped tossing Arianna in the air and catching her. Carlos slipped up first. He started giggling and couldn't keep it in. Our entire bunch, Logan, Kelly, and Andrea included started laughing.

"What the what dude?" I wheezed out.

"I just watched How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days." She giggled. Once everyone calmed down I went and sat in Andrea's lap.

"Dude you know you took my hotel room, right?"

"Yeah I got it for you, stupid. Some bitch named Ali- ki or something was gonna buy it, but your Superfriend bought it. Ain't I da bomb?" She smirked.

"Sure."

"Well let's go see it. We are apartment 3J." She smiled.

"Hey! Were apartment 2J." James smiled.

God help me! I can guarantee buy the time this is over. Either me or one of the guys are gonna be dead. And I refuse to let it be me!

**A/N: Carlos'sCupcake must really love that review button. It's so lonely and she seems to be the only one nice enough to stay with it. Mean that's what you people are. Mean!... Anyway 2 updates in 2 days! WHOA THERE! WHAT'S GOING ON? Carlos'sCupcake is motivating me. Maybe if other people reviewed, I could double that!**

***I eat my poo.  
**

**Bye,  
**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust  
**


	4. Aria The Screamer

**Hi! How are ya', hows it goin'? Well nothin much to say. Have another update here for ya. Oh! And there's a real important A/N at the bottom so please read that. Once again thank you to my faithful reader and reviewer Carlos'sCupcake.**

**Beware There is Some serious smut!  
**

**Chapter 4: Aria the Screamer**

I hate elevators. There so cramped, and a bunch of people are always trying to cram into one. That's the case right now. All the guys, me, Draya, Kelly, the babies, and the baby _carriers _are all crammed into this tight ass elevator. The guys minus Logan are in the front.

Draya is right behind them comparing there butts. Kelly is standing next to Draya looking at her weird, And Kendall is playing with Arianna. In the hour and a half that he has known that child he has grown attached. I tried to take her when we were in the lobby and Kendall nearly cried.

Logan and I are in the back, side by side looking at everything, but each other. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Logan glance at me, and then looks back at the baby in his arms. He keeps his head down looking at Aaron and I can't help turning around to watch.

Seeing Logan with Aaron is... scary. For the last six months I have hated this man. I still do. I never wanted my babies to meet him. He was bad for them in my eyes. So as I sit here and watch Logan brush Aaron's hair away from his eyes, I can't help but wonder, 'How in the hell did this happen?'

_Ding!_

Finally! We've been in there to long! We walk into the hallway in search of my apartment.

6J

5J

4J

3J. Home sweet home. Andrea pulls her key out from inside her bra and unlocks the door. I can briefly hear Carlos mutter,

"Why do girls store stuff in there bras? There like chipmunks with pussy's." Gasp! Carlos. Draya and I both whip around with slack jaws.

"Carlos!" We both gasp dramatically.

"We don't store stuff in our bra's..." We chorus. We both '_discreetly_' begin pulling the many items that we have, out of our bras.

"Mhmm." Carlos hums staring straight at our chests. And the other guys just stare at our boobs. Kendall and James' eyes are on Draya's, while Carlos' and Logan's are on mine.

"Ehem!" We harmonize. Carlos, Kendall, and James snap out of it, with bashful smiles. I direct my eyes to Logan. He looked me in the eye, and licked his plump, red lips and smirked. He's got that... hunger in his eyes. The kind I used to see before we'd fuck real hard.

_*Flashback*_

"_Logie babe stop!" I giggled. I was trying to study for my math final and Logan wouldn't quit kissing my neck._

"_I'm sure you could use a little break." He breathed into my ear._

"_Lo I am not stopping my studies just to have sex with you. Not right now. Wait til I'm done." _

"_Ugh, but babe I can't wait that long. I'm horny now." He whined taking my hand and putting it on top of his hard on, moaning softly._

"_No. Not now babe. Sleep it off, or just wait. I'll be there in a few minutes." I replied taking my hand back. Logan quickly grabbed my wrist, resting my hand on his crotch._

"_Ugh...but, babe. I-I... I wanna cum." Logan groaned. He closed his eyes and rocked his hips into my hand, quickly becoming entranced with the feeling he seemed to be giving himself._

"_Babe! No! Not right now." Logan frowned and got up, stomping off to our bedroom. I rolled my eyes. He'll get over it. Am I being a bad girlfriend? Nah he can deal._

_Twenty minutes later I was ready to hit the hay. I stripped down to my bra and thong getting into bed. Easy access is what Lo and I are all about. I scooted closer two him and he instinctively wrapped his arm around my waist. We had shifted into that comfortable spooning stance. My eyes began to droop. And slowly I began to count the sheep..._

"_Oh, oh fuck babe." My eyes snap open. _

_In the seemingly ten minutes that I was asleep, Lo and I had changed positions. My leg was wrapped around his waist, and I had one hand on his chest. The other hand had migrated around Logan's neck. Logan's hands were gripping my waist tightly as he moaned into my ear. He humped me repeatedly groaning out at the feeling. _

"_Oh shit baby... ride me faster!" His humping got harder and he started to pant._

"_Shit Ri! Feels so g-g-good! Oh yeah baby. I'm gonna cum all over that pretty little pussy." He smirked. Even in his sleep he was a smug bastard. _

_His panting got louder and he moved his hips faster against mine. I looked down at his boxers and noticed a large stain. He had creamed himself at least twice before this. Logan always released huge loads. I gave a little smirk of my own and began grinding back against him._

"_Oh fuck. Ri... I'm gonna cum... Oh,oh. BABE! FUCK!" Logan screamed, shaking and creaming himself like a teenage boy. I cannot believe that Logan is having a wet dream. _

_Logan seemed to start waking up. I quickly close my eyes pretending to be asleep. I peek an eye open. Logan looked down at himself. His brows furrowed at the sight of his stained briefs, and still hard dick. _

"_What the fuck?" He mumbled. I had to refrain from laughing. Logan started to climb out of bed just as I began to 'wake up'._

"_Mmm babe don't get outta bed." I smiled sleepily, gripping his forearm. _

"_Uhh... I gotta go ta the bathroom baby." He muttered running a hand through his, somehow still perfect, hair._

"_Mm just wait like two more minutes. Lie back down with me babe." I smirked inwardly._

_Logan nervously bit his lip and laid back next to me. He gulped and I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down. I rested my hand on his side, feeling the hard muscles of his stomach tighten. I ran my hand up and down his side stopping at his hip. He gasped a little as I began playing with the material of his boxers. I stretched the elastic of the waist band out and let it snap back. He bit his lip and his briefs got a little tighter. I craned my neck up and licked at his pulse point. _

"_Naghh."_

_I closed my teeth around it and bit lightly. I know this is one of the things that turns him on most. That, and my little sex kitten voice. The combination of those two literally has had Logan cumming on the spot before. I pull away to look at the hickey I created. _

_My eyes trail up to look at Logan and when I see his eyes, I pause. Logan has this... wild look in his eyes. Like if I don't do something to relieve his hard cock, then he'll fuckin' destroy my pussy. I straddle his lap and lean down to kiss him. I decided that I liked that look in his eyes. _

"_So baby... I heard you say my name in your sleep. Where you dreaming about me?" I ask in the voice. _

"_Mm yes babe." _

"_And you said something about me riding you, love?" _

"_Fuck, yes baby." _

"_Maybe we can make your little fantasy come to life, aye babe?" I whisper already knowing the answer._

"_Please." Is all Logan can get out before I'm tearing at his boxers. The sight of Logan's nine inch long cock has my mouth watering. I lean down looking up at him. I lap at his tip and he moans loudly. I take his entire tip into my mouth and suck, swirling my tongue around him._

"_Mmm! M-m-more baby!" _

_I pull my lips off of him and lick from the base of his cock to the tip. I smirk and Logan flips us over so he's on top. He crashes his lips on mine. He snakes his tongue into my mouth urgently, poking around as if searching for something. _

_His tongue slides over mine memorizing every and cranny in my mouth. I close my lips around his tongue, rocking my head back and forth, sucking on his tongue. He whines as my teeth scrape slightly against his tongue. _

_He closes his eyes, letting himself feel for a moment before he opens his eyes, and snatches his tongue from my mouth. He kisses from my lips, down my neck, and into my cleavage. _

_I was currently sporting Logan's favorite of my entire lingerie collection. A bright pink thong that just barely covered my you-know-what, and a matching pink push-up bra. Not that I needed a push up. Logan smirked at the sight of me in his absolute favorite set. _

"_God this looks so sexy on you baby-girl," His eyes darkened as I arched my back and he unhooked my bra. _

"_But I think it'd look better on the floor." He flung it to a random corner of the room. _

_He captures his lip between his teeth as he looked over me. Panting and wriggling underneath him, wearing nothing but a flimsy thong. He leaned down and caught a nipple between his lips. He rolled his tongue over it and bit slightly. I whimper, attempting to tell him of my need. There's a pulsing between my legs and there's only one person who can take care of that. _

_Logan smooths his fingers down my stomach and grasps the top of my thong. He not-so-gently rips it off in the anticipation of him getting off with my tight heat around him. He doesn't even start with one finger as he usually does to get me used to the feeling. He plunges three fingers right into my tight pussy. _

"_Ahh!" I cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. _

_He pulls his fingers out and pushes them back in. He turns his palm towards the roof and angles his fingers upward hitting my g-spot dead on. Damn._

"_Nahh! Oh fuck baby!" I scream. _

_Logan pulls his fingers out and pushes them back in letting his fingers glide over my g-spot. I let out a strangled moan, gripping his biceps tightly. _

"_Yeah babe... Does that feel good?" _

"_Ah y-yes baby." I trembled slightly. I loved being dominated. Before Logan I hated it. I gave me a sense of weakness. But holy fuck, when Logan starts slamming into me and when he pins my wrist to the bed... god. Submissiveness suddenly changes into the best thing in the world. _

_Logan stops finger-fucking me and rubs his fingertips over my g-spot. The friction that it creates has my walls beginning to flutter. _

"_L-lo." I whisper._

_Just as I'm about to cum all over Logan's hand, he stops rubbing my g-spot and pulls his fingers out off me. I whimper as I watch Logan stick two fingers in his mouth groaning._

_He seems to notice my stare and smirks at me. "You wanna taste babe?" He asks. I nod and open my mouth, closing my eyes. Logan slides his finger into my mouth, while his other hand toys with my hard nipples. I moan, licking up the rest off my arousal off his fingers. Logan bites his lip._

"_It's always the quiet ones that are the freakiest."_

_I giggle flipping us over. _

"_Ready babe?" I ask._

"_Mhmm." He mumbles. He take the pony tail holder out of my hair releasing my hair from the messy bun that held it captive. I grab his pulsing cock, pumping his shaft up and down a few times, just to make sure he's ready. I straddle his hips and guide his cock to my entrance. I slowly push the tip of his cock into me._

"_Fuck babe hurry." He mumbles, his eyes glued to my tiny pussy swallowing up his huge dick. I take my time filling myself up with Logan's cock. Inch by inch he slowly disappears inside me. Logan and I both moan in unison when I'm fully seated. I lean forward and place my hands against Logan's chest. _

_I pull my body up and drop back down._

"_Mmm, babe again!" Logan ordered. It was always a huge turn on, how demanding Logan could get when he was aroused._

_I lift my body up off his cock and drop back down. Logan's hands grip my ass forcing me to bounce on his cock. Logan leaned back again so he was laying on his back as I began to take control. Neither of us would last very long considering we had both been very aroused. I roll my hips against Logan's as he throws his head back and moans. He began to thrust up a little into my still tight pussy. _

"_Fuck, love. Your still so damn tight... and wet." He groaned._

"_You like this baby? You like fucking yourself on my dick like a slut? Say it. Say it!"_

"_Oh baby! I like fucking myself on your dick like a slut. Mmm. I'm your slut Papa. Take me! Fuck me hard Papa!" I scream. Logan liked it when I was loud during our love making. He said it made him feel like I knew he was the only one I belonged to and that only he could make me scream that way._

_Logan wraps an arm around my lower back, and starts thrusting up into me at a quick pace. _

"_Who owns you? Who the hell fuckin' owns you bitch?" Logan screams._

"_Oh shit Lo! You own me Papa! You!" I holler._

"_Fuck yeah, I own you!" Logan rasped._

_Logan keeps up with his pace fucking me so deeply, so quickly, forcing me to stay there and take it._

"_Oh! Fuck baby, feels so good, your dick feels so good." I mumble just barely coherently. _

"_My dick feels so good baby?" _

"_Uh-huh! Shit baby I'm close."_

"_M-me too. Fuck!"_

"_God babe. Fuck me hard. Make me cum all over your fuckin' dick baby, please." Logan pounded hard into my spot a few more times and I was starting to cum._

"_Oh shit Lo! So good, so damn fuckin' good! H-h-harder Lo, m-m-m-more! Uh Papa I'm gonna cum! Papa I'm gonna... SHIT!" I screamed as my body shook. _

_My cum was spurting out of me, some of it getting on the sheets as Logan pulled his dick out of me and slammed it back in multiple times throughout my orgasm. Once I was finished cumming I opened my eyes to find Logan moving his hand up and down his shaft at a lightning pace. He whimpered as he tried to get himself off. _

_I somehow managed to grab Logan's wrist. I bent down with an open mouth taking most of his shaft into my mouth. Logan groaned loudly obviously at the brink of cumming. I held his hips down and let his entire shaft glide down my throat. I pull my head back and push forward humming around his thick penis._

"_Ooh baby, I'm gonna cum... Oh, Oh. OH FUCK!" Logan shouted in a raspy voice. Like I said before, Logan always has big loads. His cock hits the back of my throat multiple times as he thrusts up fucking my face. I swallow up a mouthful of salty-sweet come and pull away, gripping his cock, with it pointed towards my face. Logan screams and moans again as he begins to shake unloading more cum onto my face and boobs. _

_Logan also liked to come one my face. He liked seeing me covered in his hot cum, for whatever reason he found it hot. I liked it too. Logan's hot arousal dousing out my flaming body. I liked when Logan came on my face a lot. When he's finished he lays there as I flop on my side next to him. He licks up all the sperm from on my body and kisses me. _

"_It's always the quiet ones that are the freakiest." I mumble. Logan laughs a little and lays down next to me, pulling the covers over our naked bodies. _

_*flashback over*_

"Ri? Ri? RI!" I shook my head snapping out of my daze as I see everyones eyes on me.

I blush a little.

"Um...yes?"

"_Dude! _The guys asked if we wanted to go to lunch with them!_"_

"Oh yeah sure!" I exclaimed. We all stood up, and began making our way to the door.

I looked over to the, now awake Aaron playing with Logan. I watched as Logan blew raspberries into his stomach and Aaron bursts into giggles. Logan laughed to, and picked the little boy up. He glanced at me and we locked eyes. Logan once again smirked and picked Aaron up walking to the door. I blushed and followed behind.

**Logan's POV:**

I blew raspberries onto Aaron's tummy smiling as he erupted into giggles. This kid is too cute! He looks just like me except the eyes. He's gonna be a lady's man just like his daddy! I look across the room to Aria. She's sitting with her legs crossed and her elbow on her knee. She's leaning forward with her chin in her hand. She stares straight ahead, playing with her hair.

Draya yells something at her and she smiles, quickly agreeing. She looks in my direction and we lock eyes. Her eyes are several shades darker that usual, and there blown really wide. She bites her lip looking at me and blushes, looking away.

She peeks back at me and I smirk carrying Aaron with me to the door. I know that look. I have seen it many times. She would give me that look when she looked up, from blowing me, right before I slammed my heavy dripping cock into her. She was turned on, and I am determined to find out what caused that.

**Hi! So quick question. Who do you think Draya should end up with?NOW NOTICE THIS IS IN ALL CAPS SO IT MUST BE IMPORTANT! Carlos'sCupcake! You are so amazing! I just really wanna thank you for your reviews! SO AS A THANK YOU GIFT, I WANNA WRITE YOU A ONESHOT! I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER SO FILL THIS OUT AND I CAN GET TO WRITIN!**

Name :

Nicknames:

Appearance:

Any celeb look-a-like:

Birthday:

Age:

Personality:

Rating:

BTR Boy (ps: for whatever reason I do best with Logan) :


	5. Baby Food And Rude Dude's

**Hi... I am honestly ashamed... I haven't been the best with my updates but I'll get better, Promise. Well heres an update!**

**Baby Food And Rude Dude's:**

"Brrrrrrr!" I made airplane noises as I spooned a bit of baby food into Aaron's mouth.

He giggled and clapped his hands excitedly. See? Everybody loves Friendly's. The guys had invited Draya and I to lunch with them. I cannot believe that I zoned out into my own world. And to make matters worse the guys were,

Right. Frigging. There.

I mean poof! I was in my own little world, reminiscing about the many times Logan fucked me. God I need to get a life.

I look up and to my right. Logan, was smiling smugly at a pouty Kendall. Logan had obviously taken her away from him. This is unhealthy. Why is he so attached?

"Hi lil' darlin'! Your so pretty, just like your, Mommy." Logan cooed, winking at me, with that stupid 'fuck me' smirk. Is he indirectly flirting with me?

"Hi gang! Is there anything else I can do for you? We good here?" Our waiter 'Max' smiled at us. Or me in particular. If you asked me he was a bit to friendly, with his constant winking and 'accidental' brushes of his hand on my thigh.

"No we are good, thanks." Logan smiled politely, draping his arm around my shoulders and drawing me into his chest. His arms tightened around me as his lips came in contact with my forehead in an almost... possessive manner. I feel a little tingly inside. I inhaled the scent of Axe and Vanilla that I had blocked out of my mind, and suddenly, I was in my own world again, with the feeling of Logan's lips against my skin.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey sexy!" One of the idiotic, drunken men screamed looking over to me. Come on! I just want to enjoy one night with my boyfriend without these crazy men harassing me._

"_Why don't you come home with me, baby?" Did Logan really have to choose tonight to try and go to a sports bar?_

_We were about the thirtieth people in line waiting to get inside. Logan was trying to see what was going on inside, leaving me alone with a bunch of already drunken, horny men. _

_Oh jeez! I knew how to deal with these people. When they were sober, I could say whatever I wanted to them. But since they were drunk... I have to watch my mouth. Men these days are crazy and dangerous._

"_I don't think my papa would like that very much." I stated innocently, referring to Logan. I liked that nickname for him. _

"_You won't have to tell pops, Sweet Cheeks." He sniggered. _

_Logan returned right as he finished talking, wrapping his arms around my waist hugging me from behind._

"_Ah you don't want dis loosa!" The man slurred._

"_Listen dude, now really isn't the time, so if you could just leave my girlfriend alone than maybe we could-"_

"_Pussy!" The drunken man laughed, causing an uproar from the waiting crowd._

"_We all know this dork doesn't get any. Poor girl doesn't even know what it's like to get taken care of by a real man!" More laughter. _

_Now see, you can insult Logan with the harshest of words and he would just smile and ignore it, but if you bashed the way Logan made love to me... it never ended well._

_Logan walked straight up to the man and delivered a hard punch to his stomach. Logan still wore that arrogant smile that was bound to get him in trouble one day. _

"_Ahh!" The man groaned before falling to his knees._

_The silence was almost unbearable. Logan grabbed my hand and we began to walk away from the stupid bar. We should have just stayed home tonight. I drop Logan's hand and run back. The man is still laying on the ground. I grunt slightly as I kick him as hard as I can in the balls._

"_Oooh!" The immature crowd choruses as I strut off, once again claiming Logan's hand with my own. He turns around and kisses me softly. _

"_We should have stayed in tonight." He mutters with the slightest hint of a smile on his face._

_*Flashback over*_

Our waiter gives Logan a bit of a dirty look before walking away. Logan lips are still pressed to my forehead, when my eyes are blinded with flashing lights. Paparazzi. Dammit! They just got quite a few nice pictures of Logan's lips pressed against my face. Darn it. Fa real doe. This is just unnecessary. I can just feel it. Something's gonna happen, and it's not gonna be good. Gustavo already hates us. He's gonna kill us!

**~`~`~NEXT DAY~`~`~**

"Oh how I love you all!" Gustavo called with a smile. What the hell? I looked behind me and smiled at my babies. They were in their rather large play pin cooing at eachother.

"Oh my precious children. I have got some news for you!" He actually looked about ready to cry.

"Okay dogs! There's two good things I need to tell you and one bad thing I need to tell you Aria." Gustavo smiled.

"Aww, Why me?" I whined as the guys began to laugh.

"Okay first," Gustavo whipped out a magazine. Looks like we made front cover. The guys and I leaned fore ward to get a closer look..

On the cover was the picture that had been taking yesterday. The one with Logan and I in Friendly's. Logan's lips were pressed to me head and his arm was wrapped around me in what seemed to be a very loving way. What surprised me the most was the look on my face.

I had my nose buried in his chest, but you could still see the small half-smile on my face. My eyes were closed and I looked extremely peaceful. My hand rested next to my face, on Logan's chest and he also had his eyes closed. You could see Arianna sitting in his lap and Aaron on mine.

My eyes bulged out of my head as I snatched the magazine and read the cover title.

Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan started laughing.

"Aria... Your face!" Carlos barely wheezed out. I realized then that I must have been looking kinda crazy. I can practically hear Draya's voice in my head _'Fix ya face, sweetie.' Ghetto bitch... _

I reread the title again.

?ARIA AND LOGAN TOGETHER AGAIN? (See page 13)

I don't think it was possible for my fingers to move any faster. I got to page thirteen faster than I could blink my own eyes.

_?Aria and Logan together again?:_

_We always knew they were each others first love, but this is crazy! This man was offered a job on the other side of the country and he took it, and left his pregnant girlfriend. Now see, if they were still _

_together when he left that would have been sort of, kind of, maybe acceptable. But, no! This bastard broke up with her and then moved. I don't know about all my other girls around here, but I know I_

_would have been kickin' some mean ass! But obviously their still in love and somehow back together. I mean ladies just think about all the things that this bastard has missed. I would have kicked his sorry ass to the curb the second I saw him. This won't turn out pretty. Let's cross our fingers and hope she has her happy ending!_

I snickered after reading it. Haha! Take that Lo-gay. I continued my evil snickering as I handed Logan the magazine.

He walked away from the guys a little while reading. Logan let his eyes trail up to mine. He was extremely calm as everyone watched our encounter. He suddenly let out a shriek and began ripping the magazine to shreds. I had to laugh. He looked incredibly crazy and extremely stupid. Dumbass. I was starting to have trouble breathing as he rocked back and forth on the ground, wheezing.

Kelly laughed to, so I'm not the only cruel one here. Finally Logan stopped spazzing out and just laid there on the floor. He sniffed a little. I turned back to Gustavo.

"Okay was that the bad news?"

"No, Kitty. It was not. Monkey-dog get up." Logan glanced at Gustavo and laid on the ground for a few more minutes. He eventually got up.

"Okay the good new's is we are going on tour!" Gustavo hollered. Oh god. Now I'm gonna have to be one the same bus as him? The guys started jumping around hugging and high-fiving.

"The other news is... Aria and Logan are dating now! YAY!" Gustavo called loudly trying to hype us up.

"WHAT? NO WE'RE NOT!" We scream in unison. We look at each other and I push Logan into the wall.

"Ow..."

"Gustavo what are you talking about?"

"Well the two of you dating will-"

"Reek havoc on the world!" I scream. Okay I can be a little dramatic at times, but I'm not as bad as Logan.

"No. It will publicize you. Fans will wanna know 'How is she back with him', 'Why would she take him back!' They'll get interested, come on guys!" Gustavo pleaded.

"Nu-uh. Nope! No Ma'am, no ham, no turkey." I reply automatically.

Carlos giggles. I shoot him a glare that could kill and assassin. Carlos stops laughing.

"Oh and you'll also be sharing a tour bus." He laughs nervously.

"Gustavo..." I trail off.

"I'm your boss Kitten! You will do as I command you!" He shouts. I roll my eyes and huff. I knew I should have just signed with Hawk Records.

**Wow.. I am so sorry this is so incredibly short... Well not much to say here... Hi.**


	6. Swears, Screams and Sobs

**~Le sigh~ I sadly don't own big time rush... Carlos and I had a plan to take over the world together but, we had a fight... I said pizza was better than corndogs, and he lost his shit. He was gonna rule from Spain and I was gonna make Logan my sex slave. It didn't work, so I just settled for writing this instead. I know there was this long ass wait so I tried to make this pretty long. I'm finished ranting and happy reading!**

_**Swears, Screams and Sobs:**_

_**WEEK ONE:**_

_**Aria's POV:**_

This tour bus... is amazing. It took three solid months of singing, dancing, crying and basically dying, but we made it. We are ready for tour. Logan and I were just relaxing waiting to arrive in the next stop, which we were apparently like nineteen hours away from.

Logan, the babies, and I share a tour bus. The guys and Andrea share a tour bus. Gustavo and Kelly are sharing one. Nothing much has happened.

Gustavo set up a 'date' between Logan and I, and we were spotted by the paparazzi. We are now officially a 'thing'. Not really. Just in public. Behind closed doors I kind of hate Logan. It's not as much as before, but I still don't like him.

Logan has gotten really close to the babies. He even got tattoo's of there names across his left bicep. That gave me another reason to drool over his muscles. I'd never say it out loud, but I thought Logan looked really sexy with ink.

That leads us to our current situation. Logan is spread across the length of the couch with Arianna laying on his chest. Logan rubs their noses together in an Eskimo kiss and Arianna won't stop giggling. It's around Christmas time so he put on How The Grinch Stole Christmas or something. Logan's lips are stretched into a wide smile, as he holds my baby-girl.

Logan may have made half of her, but she is still mine.

"Move, loser." I order him as I walk from the kitchen to the lounge. He turns his head and stares at me. I raise an eyebrow. He raises an eyebrow. He sits up a little moving to sit Indian style.

Looking down, I notice Arianna had fallen asleep.

He gets up and puts her in one of her many bassinets, in her and Aaron's room before returning to his spot. I sit and he lays back down, resting his head in my lap.

"Um... no," Is the first thing I say. Logan giggles.

"Come on, Ri. I'm comfortable. Remember? We used to sit like this all the time, and you didn't have a problem with it then. Why now?" He asks with a small, genuine smile.

I glare down at him debating on whether or not to go off on his stupid ass. After a few seconds my intense glare weakens. I sigh.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me, Ri?" Logan rolls his eyes, still smiling softly.

As much as I want to resist, I can't help but to start absentmindedly running my fingers through his hair. My hands have been dying to touch it, and I can't help it. Logan looks up at me, staring into my eyes. He reaches a hand up, gently caressing my face.

I let my eyes slip shut and lean into his touch. I've missed it.

He grabs my unoccupied hand and links his fingers through my own. His hand guides my own to his lips as he kisses it softly.

Butterflies set off fireworks in my tummy. Logan sits up and moves so he has one hand on the couch to my left and his body is facing my own. He looks deeply into my eyes and begins moving in. I lean in as well keeping our eyes connected to each other. Our foreheads and noses are pressed together and he closes his eyes.

Our lips get closer and closer and... Sparks! The second our lips touch is amazing. Electricity touches my lips, pumps through my blood flow, and makes it's way to my heart, pumping it faster. The tips of my fingers tingle, and a feeling of obeisance washes over me. I could feel the tears sliding down my face as Logan turns his head to the right and pushed his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. His tongue slid softly over mine, telling me of his longing for me in ways words couldn't describe. He tentatively reaches forward and cradles my face between his course, yet soft hands. My hands wrapped around his wrist. This was just like our last kiss. When the struggle for air became too much we slowly broke apart, keeping our foreheads and noses pressed together.

Logan's brows furrowed at the sight of my tears.

"What's the matter, beautiful?" He asked almost reluctantly.

"D-d-did you not like my kiss? Oh God, I'm sorry Ri- I mean Aria! I didn't mean to-" I cut him off crushing my lips against his.

"No, no babe I loved your kiss I just..." I trail off, "That was just like our last kiss." I whisper bowing my head down, to hide the tears stinging my eyes. Logan lifts my head up with his finger.

"Hey... It's okay." He whispers. He pecks my lips, and I hear one of the babies starting to fuss.

"Oh, the babies." I mumble starting to get up.

"I got it, babe." Logan says getting up. He pecks my lips once more and heads off into the baby room.

Oh my god. Logan and I just kissed. Sure we had to kiss the others cheeks and hold hands in public but... By choice, we kissed each other, like we were in love. This is not good. But can I honestly tell myself that I don't love him? I can't. I do love Logan. So much. More than my own life in fact but, I can't.

I can't forgive him that easily. I mean he left me alone with two kids. I am so stupid. I've had my fun and now it's time to stop playing. Logan hurt me in one of the worst ways possible. There is no way in hell that we can be together.

Get over yourself, Aria! And get that thought out of your head because you can never be with him. Ever.

_**Logan's POV:**_

Words can not express how overjoyed I am right now. She kissed me back! Part of me was expecting her to rip my dick off, set it on fire and shove it up my ass.

The other part was expecting her to shove it down my throat. I'm glad she did neither of those things! The feeling of her soft lips against mine... is the best feeling in the world. I can honestly say... that I still love this woman. She smart and funny. She creative, outgoing, witty.

You know, when your single you think you don't need anyone. That your perfect by yourself. That your everything that you'll ever need. And then you meet another person. And you start to realize that all those things that you think you are are, is only half of what you really want. And that the person you met, is everything your not. You finally feel whole.

I feel whole with Aria. Even through the teasing, the pushing, and the mean remarks, I love that girl. More that life itself, in fact.

I stroll back into the lounge on pursuit of telling my honey exactly how I'm feeling. I sit down beside her, wrap and arm around her shoulders and lean in. Instead of my lips meeting hers, I feel the smooth skin of her cheek.

"Did you just diss my kiss?" I didn't mean to say it out loud but I apparently had. Ri giggles a little before putting her cold, hard exterior back up. She frowns a little before turning to me.

"Aria, I have to tell you something. I-I still-"

"Look Logan..." She starts. She looks into my eyes and I see it. She doesn't feel the same way. She doesn't love me like I love her. I immedietly know what she's gonna say. I pull away from her and stand up looking down at her.

"Aria..." I trail off.

"Logan I-"

"No." I cut her off. How can she do this to me? Lead me on like she felt the same way and just tear me down. I should have known this from the start. Aria's just another heartbreaker. Yet my mind and body still ache for her.

"Logan we can't do... what we did anymore. Aside from fooling the public, we can't date. Or kiss, or anything like that." She says icily.

"Aria, please I- I, no please don't do this to me babe." I say frantically moving to straddle her waist.

"Lo-"

"Aria, Aria babe look at m-m-me please." I whisper, choking back the cries clawing at my throat, from deep within my chest. Her eyes trail over to mine.

"I love you." Three words. Eight letters. And silence.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I don't love you anymore." Nine words. Thirty-one letters. And one shattering heart.

I gently remove myself from ontop of Aria and nod keeping my head down. She sighs and deposits her self into our shared bedroom. I'm glad. I don't want her to see me cry. I'm already beyond humiliated. I realize how similar this is to our split. Is this how she felt? Is this the immense heartache that overtook her.

I feel a huge pain rip through my chest. Right under my newest tattoo. It was a heart with a knife going through it. Blood dripped from the knife but it wasn't vulgar. Aria's name sat neatly scrawled in the middle of the heart. I had gotten it last week, in LA.

I slide down the wall as the pain leaves, and a empty throbbing takes it's place. I love Aria and I just don't understand. She kissed me back so passionately. So lovingly. I just don't get why she wouldn't... Wait a minute.

She's still mad at me! She still mad that I left her! I know she loves me she just... Urghh! Is she really holding this grudge? I'm here for the babies now and I love them. Can she not see that? Can she not see that I love her?! The bust takes a gas stop and we all get out to stretch.

"Oh,oh,oh! Can we watch the babies!?" James, Andrea, and Carlos beg.

"Uh I don't know..." Ri trails off.

"Pleeeeeeease?" They whine.

"Ugh fine." Aria caves she hands the babies over to Carlos and James, while giving Andrea the diaper bag. Aria begins giving them the run down of what to do, and how to care for the babies.

I gingerly lean onto the side of the bus, in the shade, with my black aviators on. I hadn't noticed Kendall come up until he started talking.

"Dude," He started. I let out a terrified shriek. He rolls his eyes and asked me what was wrong.

"Uh... nothin' I just- I told Aria that I still have feelings for her and she says she doesn't feel the same but I know she does she's just mad that I left!" I rush out in a single breath. Kendall blinks. Once, Twice.

"Well what are you gonna do man?" He asks.

"I don't know... What would you do in a situation like this?" I ask. Kendall gives a smirk and leans over, whispering his plan in my ear. I look at him and nod my head.

"Yup! That's what I'm doin'" I smile. Kendall laughs, pats my back, and offers me a 'good luck!' As he climbs back onto his bus.

I can't believe she can't see how I feel. Her hair, her eyes, her lips. I love every damned thing about her! The way she snorts when she laughs. How she fits right into our group. The way she's still the same person she always was. The way she bends over to play with the babies, teasing me with her amazing ass. The way she leans down when she drops something and her boobs practically burst out of her shirt. The way she flips all her hair to one side and giggles when she talks. The feeling of her lips lingering against my cheek. The way she eats banana's... Okay I didn't mean it, but I'm hard.

Rage and lust consumes me as I stomp to our room. I fling the door open and march inside. Aria is standing in front of the mirror that is attached to the wall. I spin her around and pin her against the wall.

_(Beware! ALOT of smut is ahead! Not for the innocent minded!)_

"Logan! What the fuck!?" She screams. I'm tired of talking. I know she knows what I want, and she hasn't kicked me in the balls yet, so I assume she wants the same.

"Logan what the-" I crush my lips against hers, muffling any sound of protest she makes. I grab her at the back of her thighs and lift her up. She instinctively wraps her legs around my waist. She pulls her lips away from mine. I kiss down her jaw to her neck.

"Logan! St-st-stahhh." She chokes out as I nip and lick her pulse point. My lips trail up to her ear.

"You know you want me... I can smell it all the way from here. And damn if you don't smell good." I chuckle darkly.

"How good?" Her voice is tiny, almost inaudible and completely hesitant.

"Good enough to eat." I smile devilishly.

I shamelessly let my hand travel to the front of her panties, correction; thong. My index finger rolled slowly around her clit massaging it. I put her down and slide the skimpy piece of lingerie down her legs. We resume our position with Aria's legs around me. I look down between our bodies to scan the woman I once owned. Her clit is shiny with her arousal and swollen, begging to be touch. I look into her eyes and slowly bent down. I threw her legs over my shoulders and stood.

I pushed my tongue to touch her already pulsing clit. I pushed her body into the wall moaning as I tasted her for the first time in a year and six months. My tongue touched her clit massaging it in circles. I hummed in content while also adding vibration to what I was doing.

"Ah, ah, Ahh. Y-yeah, baby!" Aria groaned out tangling her hands in my hair. I trailed a finger to her weeping sex and roughly shoved it in. Aria like it rough. My palm turned towards the ceiling and my finger moved around searching for the spot that would drive her wild.

"Ah! Oh, Mmm. Feels so g-g-good." She cries out as my finger struck against the over sensitive bundle of nerves. I take my tongue back to her clit now frantically sucking on it as I rub her spot. She roughly grinds her sex down onto my face. Her heels dig roughly into my back as she started to shake.

"Hmmnnn Fuck Logan. So c-c-close!" She gasped. I briefly take my mouth off of her.

"Mmm, come for me babe. Show me how much you missed me." I mumbled before tilting my head and biting softly at her clit.

"Oohhhh Fuck, that's so good. So good!" She screams as she starts to squirt. Her body shakes and convulses violently as she throws her head back moaning out my name, and other words I couldn't quite make out. Oh, how I've missed these moments.

"Ah fuck Logan, yes!" I lick at her surging pussy, more than satisfied with her taste. She comes down from her high and I set her back down on her feet. I've wanted to do that for a while and I'm glad I did! I lean down to look at her. As soon as her eyes come in contact with my own, she immedietly looks away.

"Um... yeah so... Thanks I guess?" She mutters. She fixes herself up and turns to leave me. _Uhn_-_uhn, not this time, cupcake. I grab her arm and pull her back to me. I start to press wet kisses up the side of her neck._

"I don't thinks so cupcake. You haven't given me mine yet." I smirk in a way in which is probably hot. Well at least that's what I was going for.

_**Aria's POV: **_

Okay. So I'm just standing here, minding my own business and suddenly the next thing I know Logan's yanking my panties down. I mean really. That's the thing about Logan. He won't give up on something he really wants. Guess that's a good thing. I suppose. Some times. Maybe...

Well anyway. Just as I'm about to walk away Logan pulls me back.

"I don't thinks so cupcake. You haven't given me mine yet."

"Logan! Did you not hear me when I said we couldn't do this!? Are you stupid?"

"I know you want me, just as bad as I want you."

"And who are you to make these assumptions?"

"Damn your snappy! I take it, it's been a while since you've actually gotten some. I bet you can't even get me off!" He chuckled heartily.

"First of all, that's none of your business. And second of all, for your information I could make you come so hard, you'll never wanna beat one out alone in the bathroom again."

"Until you tell me how long it's been, that's exactly what I'll assume. And I doubt it." I let out a frustrated growl as he smirked.

"God your such a smug bastard! Fuck, you irk! I'm really starting to hate you."

"Aw! How sweet. I see why guys are waiting at your doorstep." He says sarcastically.

And gosh darnit if he didn't look at me the way he did... I wouldn't have gave in. I turn in his arms and attach my lips to his own. I roughly shove his tongue aside and begin mapping out the vaguely familiar territory. Logan's hands come around behind me to cup my ass. I push my hips onto his grinding on his already hard cock.

"Mmm fuck, Sienna." He moaned out my middle name. As much as I hated that name when anyone else said it, when Logan said it I loved it. Just as I reached for Logan's tight, white, wife beater, My phone started to ring.

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock! _

I broke away from Logan and grabbed for my phone off my dresser. I quickly ignored the call, seeing it was unknown and turned back to Logan. I pushed him onto the bed and climbed ontop of him. He's not gonna tease and leave me tonight. I lean down connecting our lips for the sixth time today. Logan shifted so that his feet touch the floor.

"Have you missed me babe? I can hear you at night, when you whisper my name in your sleep. Do I do naughty things to you in your dreams?" Logan murmured smirking slightly as I let out a strangled groan in frustration.

"You fuckin' smug bastard. You wish!" Logan laughed again. Logan unzipped my skirt quickly, pulling it off me and flinging it to a random corner of the room. My lips viciously kissed and sucked at his neck. He brings his hands to the hem of my shirt and lift it over my head, only to find out I hadn't been wearing a bra.

"Mmm... Fuck. I've missed these." He mumbles sucking on my nipples.

"You stupid asshole... God I hate you so fuckin' much!" He growls as his hands came up behind me, squeezing and fondling my ass, pressing his hips into mine.

"Say it again, Bitch," He order animalistically, while sitting up.

"I hate you," I mumble out.

"Scream it! I wanna fuckin' hear you, Whore!" He quickly bent me over his knee and spanked my ass roughly. My arousal spiked as his hand continuously cracked down hard on my ass. My body trembled at such a painful pleasure.

"Ahh! Shit Logan, I hate you so much. So fuckin' much!" He smiles darkly.

"You want my cock, baby? Beg for it like the bitch you are." I probably shouldn't be as wet as I am, but holy fuck!

Logan dirty talking and spanking me? No way in hell, you could tell me you wouldn't be either wet, or cumming by now. He delivered a final smack to my butt and ordered me onto my hands and knees. I could hear him shuffling around the room. Logan grabbed my wrist and something cold was placed around them. I looked over my shoulder to see my hands cuffed together. Okay, Umm... why the fuck does he have handcuffs? I mean I don't mind him cuffing me, _**at all**_ but why does he have them? Let me find out he's been bringing random bitches back here.

I'm brought back to reality when I hear a zipper being undone. I drop my head down to look between my legs, only to see Logan pumping himself a little. I feel my eyes widen at the size of his massif cock. He's definitely gotten bigger.

"Oh... Fuck! Logan your-your dick is so big!" I marvel. Logan chuckles wickedly.

"I bet it'll feel good inside you... wanna find out?" I glance over my shoulder and nod slightly. I turn back around and rest my forehead against the mattress. Logan slams into my tight pussy moaning loudly. I let out a loud groan. I was barely stretched at all, and Logan was so long and thick. Logan stays still not moving at all. He leans over me on his palms, so his lips are right next to my ear.

"Do you want me? D'you want me to fuck you hard and make you mine again."

"Please baby..." I mumbled out as Logan's spanking got rougher. "Make me remember who I belong to." I beg him. Logan pulls back, and snaps his hips forward again.

"Nghhh!" I let out a strangled moan. Logan sensing that I obviously liked it, pulls back and rocks his hips into my ass again. Within seconds he's got a rhythm going. Hard and fast. He shifts his hips and connects with my g-spot immedietly.

"Oh damn! Fuckin' shit! Oh right there, hit right there! God I hate you, Lo!"

"I love you too, Babe." He moaned back. It's been too long since I've had my papa's cock.

_**Logan's POV:**_

"Oh damn! Fuckin' shit! Oh right there, hit right there! God I hate you, Lo!" Aria screams as I fuck her hard.

"I love you too, Babe." I moan back. I get back up to my knees and grab a fistful of her hair with one hand. I use it as leverage to rock my hips hard into her ass. I give an experimental tug at her hair and she moans loudly.

"Uh fuckin' yes baby, pull my hair!" She whimpers out. Well, I guess she likes getting her hair pulled. I pull it a little rougher and her walls tighten around me a bit.

"L-lo." She whines quietly.

"Hold onto it babe." I try to change my angle so I'm not slamming into her prostate dead on but that seems to give me an even better angle to hit it with.

"Holy fuckin' fuck! Oh shit!" She squeals at the new angle.

"Can't, c-c-can't." She fusses. Even if I tell her not to cum, I know she won't be able to hold this one in. It's been too long since she's had her papa's cock and she more than overwhelmed.

"Ooo, Oh I, I-" She can't seem to get out a coherent sentence, but I get it.

"Just let it go babe." I encourage.

Her hands furiously claw at something to hold onto, so I slip my free hand into hers. Her nails claw and dig into my hand trying to find some sort of stability for her trembling form. She starts to shake, more violently than before as she emits all these gorgeous little sounds warning me of the strong orgasm that is approaching her at full speed ahead. I pound at her harder forcing her into that tunnel of euphoria.

"Uh. I'm Cumming...I'm cumming! Ohgod-Ohgod-Ohgod-Ohgod-Ohgod! Fuck yeah!" She screams out loudly as I feel her cum spurt around my cock.

"Mmm! Yeah babe yes! Mhm! God I love you so fuckin' much baby!" She admits, shouting hoarsely. Gustavo's gonna be mad at us for that.

She continues to loudly moan and scream as she fall deeper into orgasmic bliss. After a few minutes of intense screaming and her nails breaking the skin of my hand, she comes down from her high breathing deeply. I slowly pull my dick out of her and flip her onto her back. I bring my body to rest on hers, laying my head on the right side between her boobs. She runs her still cuffed hands through my hair and kisses the top of my head gently. I haven't gotten off yet. I can still here her screaming and moaning.

I look up into her eyes. She gives a little smirk when she feels my still hard cock against her thigh. Ri leans down and licks the shell of my ear.

"Aww. Look Lo your still hard. Your ready for round two?" She asks feigning innocence.

"Mmm, yes please." I laugh slightly.

"Hmm, will you uncuff me?" She asks. I look up pretending to think about it.

"Uh, no. I don't think I will." She rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically. I lean in and start lick and suck on her nipples. I swirl my tongue around her aureola. I nibble at her nipple pulling it out softly with my teeth.

"Mmm." She softly moans. Her thigh starts to move up and down against my pulsing cock.

"Fuck! Baby d-d-don't..." I groan out.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good, _papa?_" She smirks, leaning in to kiss my neck. Holy shit, she knows what that does to me! I let out a rough groan, as she applies more pressure.

"Oh! And papa, remember when you said earlier that you hear me say your name in my sleep. God you do the most naughty things to me. You go down on me. You fuck me in every way possible. Uh, it's so good. It feels even better than in my dreams though, babe." She giggles out.

"But you know what I really wanna do?" She asks.

"What babe?" I respond.

"I wanna suck your cock, Papa." She whispers into my ear.

"Go ahead." I mutter. As nonchalant as I'm being right now my cock has a totally different approach.

It's turned a deep red color and pearly white cum dribbles from the top. Aria's eyes practically flame with lust as I flip onto my back and allow her to climb over me. She wraps her petite, little hand around the base and I can't bite back the moan, that simple action caused. Ri pumps it a few times, flicking her thumbs over the tip to lube my entire cock. She smirks up at me and wraps her wicked lips around the tip.

I throw my head back and moan as the pleasure shoots through me. She starts to fill her mouth, inch by inch until it's full. She get's a little less than half into her mouth. She uses one hand to rub and twist the part of my shaft that won't fit into her mouth. She starts to moan around me and I involuntarily buck up into her mouth.

She almost chokes a little and pulls her mouth away from me, her cuffed hands still working me furiously. Her eyes glare into mine.

I offer and impish grin as she rolls her eyes. Her hand is suddenly lifted from my member and I find myself whining. She flips her hair to the side and starts to go down on me again. She gets to the point where her mouth is full, but doesn't stop. Her eyes close as she keeps going. My legs start to shake and I clench the sheets tight in my hands. She get's to the base of my dick and moans again.

"Ahh!" A desperate little cry escapes me. I can feel her smiling that evil smile. She starts to pull back. Instead of going back down she pulls completely off. Well that's like a smack in the face.

"N-n-n-no! P-p-please, Ri!" I whimper out.

"Uncuff me now?" She asks 'innocently'. I practically levitate out the bed and back with the key. I grab her wrist and twist the key in the whole. As soon as the cuffs are off, I'm forcing her head back down onto my dick. Aria once again deep throats me as I groan loudly.

"Mmm! Yeah baby... That's so good." I mumble out. Unconsciously, I start to gingerly rock my hips into her face.

"God babe! S-suck me harder, please Ri!" I moan out. One of her hands travels from my thigh to my balls, gently pulling and twisting them in her fingers. I

"Oh fuck! Yeah, just like that, baby! Uh, I'm so close!" My body starts to tremble roughly. She let her teeth graze over me and I almost lost it.

"Oh fuck, baby! I'm-I'm... Ahh! Oh shit babe I'm gonna cum. Sienna!" I wailed loudly. She flicked her tongue against the head, swallowed, and I came hard. Sperm shot out of me and down her throat. She moaned around me bobbing her head faster, and sucking me harder, and I saw stars.

They exploded in my line of vision, and the only thing that ran through my head was, 'Holy fuck, I love this woman!', and the feeling of her mouth around me. She swallowed everything I gave her except for a little bit of cum trickling down her chin.

She used a finger to wipe it off, before sucking on it. I slowly descended from my high and calmed down a bit. I could feel the sweat gliding down my body. My hair stuck to my forehead from the sweat. She slithered up and placed a kiss to my lips. My tongue washed over hers and I moaned slightly at the taste of my own cum. She moaned in return, before I flipped us over. She spread her legs wide, allowing me to settle in between them.

"Ready babe?" I mumbled. Aria responded with a simple 'Mhmm,' And I nodded. She flicks her hair out of her face, and closed her eyes.

Tiny, delicate hands wrapped around my biceps. I slowly pushed into her. I watched intently as her mouth dropped open forming an 'o' shape. Her brows furrowed together as if wondering, how she could be stretched in such a delicious way. My hips eventually met hers, and she sighed out loudly. I lean in and nuzzle my nose into her neck.

"M-move, babe," She orders. I pull back and push back in. She moans. I do it again. She cries out softly. Nipping slightly at her neck, I search around for her pulse point. Once I find it, I pull my hips back and slam hard into her tight little snatch. She allows her head to fall back, and her mouth to open. Ri lets out a loud gasp, followed by a groan. I lean down so my lips make contact with her ears.

"Did you like that, Sienna?" I ask, nipping at her earlobe.

"Papa, that felt so good." She murmurs out.

"Mmm. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll cry because it feels so good." I sneer out in a sinister voice. Ri gives a little gasp and I pull back. I push back with such force that it pushes her back a few inches. I repeat the action quickly and without mercy. I hammer into her pussy, and she suddenly screams out,

"FUCK'IN HELL! Right there, Logan!" I pound into that spot even harder knowing this is driving her insane. I grab her legs and wrap them around my waist. The different angle allows me to thrust in deeper and hit her spot harder. I ram my hips into her roughly smiling darkly as I hear her voice crack.

The pleasure I'm giving her is so intense, that she's almost _crying_. She's so close to it, and I wanna see those tears spill. I pull her legs up onto my shoulders and hold her at her hips. I force my self to move faster and harder as she writhes below me. I remove my hands from her hips and reach around her legs to pinch and pull at her rock hard nipples with one hand, and to pinch her clit with the other. I pinch and twist at the same time, just as the first of the tears spill out of Aria's eyes.

"Shit, baby! Please harder! I want it harder!" She sobs out loudly. The tear no flow out of her eyes like a river, and I can't help moaning from the thought. I mean it's just the thought that I did this. I fucked her so good, that shes actually crying. I stare into her watery green-blue eyes and nip at her lips. She swears loudly and arches into me.

"That feels so mothafuckin' good!" She shrieks. She looks between her legs to watch my thick member slide in and out of her folds. She sniffles as tears start to pour harder out of her eyes. She utters a mantra of curses, and settles for just screaming. At this point, I'm actually concerned that I'm hurting her, but the second I slow down a bit, she looks at me with a murderous stare. I quickly decide that it would be bad if I stopped. I don't let up with my quick pace slamming into her until I feel her walls begin to flutter. Just as she's on the brink of cumming I slow down. She looks at me in utter terror.

"No! Why d'you-"

"Shh." I shush her. I start a rhythm again, this time hard and slow. She clenches her muscles tightly around me searching for some type of greater friction. She whines loudly as she finds she can't get the right friction. She look me in my eyes and I can see how bad she needs it. So, I pull out and continue with my rough fucking. She starts to sob and scream loudly again.

"Yeah? You like that baby? You like getting fucked by my big, hard cock like a whore? Your such a fuckin' whore for me aren't you babe? You fuckin slut!" I whisper in her ear, gripping her ass roughly, knowing she liked when I talked dirty to her. She let out one last scream-sob before I felt her come undone.

"Bloody hell! Oh it's so good! FUUUUCK! SHIT LO! GOD, I'M SQUIRTING, BABY!" She screeched out euphorically. I _live _to make this woman squirt. Her eyes slipped shut and more tears rolled from beneath them. She continued with the repetition of swears, screams and sobs.

Hearing her screaming my name was a huge turn on. Now that I had gotten Aria to orgasm I could get myself to it. I let myself soaked in the feeling of her tight heat surrounding me. She was still squirting and that just made my movement smoother. I grip her hips tightly as my thrusting gets erratic. I close my eyes and let myself become enhanced by Aria's screams. My orgasm barrels towards me. I bite my lip before screaming out.

"Oh God babe! F-f-fuck! So fuckin' wet and tight!" I burst inside of her, my mouth hanging open in a silent scream. I work my way through it, thrusting shallowly inside her. I pull out and look down at her. Her mouth is hanging open and her eyebrows are wrinkled. She's panting pretty hard, and I briefly ponder if I was to rough.

"You okay, babe?" I ask.

"F-f-fine. That's the best I've gotten in a while," She grumbles out. I collapse next to her and she instantly cuddles into my side. I wrap around her and together we drift to sleep, not once thinking about how I hadn't used a condom...

**A/N: Ohhhhh! Who saw that commin'? Not me... LOL. I am so bored. Well I gots home work to do so... hey, why do we get homework? I don't tell the teacher what to do when she gets home! Any way R&R, I'll love you always!**


End file.
